


Puppy Love

by StarllingWrites



Series: Monster Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Hades - Freeform, Persephone - Freeform, modern mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: Based off the following prompt from the tumblr usermonsterkinkmeme:You adopted a puppy from the shelter a few weeks ago. Things were going well, and Mr Piddles was doing well at house training. You do wish he’d stop chewing on your shoes, but that’s a work in progress. Last night you found a lump on his neck. You made a note to call the vet in the morning. This morning you woke up to find that Mr Piddles had sprouted a second head. And on the other side, there’s a new lump.What, exactly, have you adopted?





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the following prompt from the tumblr user [monsterkinkmeme](https://monsterkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/186703825617/you-adopted-a-puppy-from-the-shelter-a-few-weeks):
> 
> You adopted a puppy from the shelter a few weeks ago. Things were going well, and Mr Piddles was doing well at house training. You do wish he’d stop chewing on your shoes, but that’s a work in progress. Last night you found a lump on his neck. You made a note to call the vet in the morning. This morning you woke up to find that Mr Piddles had sprouted a second head. And on the other side, there’s a new lump.  
What, exactly, have you adopted?

A few months later, you were at the dog park with Mr. Piddles. You sat on the bench watching him play with the other dogs while their owners looked on with horror and concern. Everyone was too polite to say anything—to your face—but you knew what they thought. You knew the questions they had. Even if they grew the courage to ask you about your multi-headed dog, you had no answers to give them. The vet had run as many test as they could, but Mr. Piddles was completely healthy and nothing in the lab results explained how or why he had three heads. At least the head count stopped at three.

You checked the time then called Mr. Piddles back to you. He happily bounded over, turning in a few circles at your feet with his tongue lolling out, then obediently sat and waited for you to hook his leash on. Despite the chaos and challenges, and the need to constantly buy flip flops from the dollar store to save your shoes, you loved him with all your heart and wouldn’t give him up for anything.

This was life now, weird three-headed dog and all.

While on your walk back home, you ran into a funeral procession. Instead of waiting, you decided to take a roundabout way home and crossed the street, heading the way the cars were coming from. It was a nice day, and Mr. Piddles still had plenty of energy to burn off.

You wandered on into a little downtown area you had driven past a number of times, but had never taken the time to explore. You leisurely looked at all the little storefronts. As per usual, everyone gave you and your dog looks. Mothers pulled their children away from your direction even when they were on the opposite side of the street. It hurt, but you did your best to shrug it off. Mr. Piddles was an amazing dog and they were crappy people for being so judgmental about something they didn’t take a chance to understand. You were tossing back a rude glare to some jerk when Mr. Piddles sharply tugged his leash.

You lost your hold.

Mr. Piddles ran off down the sidewalk, ignoring your calls. Okay, he still needed some training; but you could worry about that later. You raced after him, not caring if you shoved the people who were deliberately not trying to help catch your sweet pup. When you saw him take a turn you cursed. You couldn’t lose track of him now. If he got lost, you feared anyone who found him would treat him horribly because of his uniqueness.

You turned where you saw Mr. Piddles go and came to a stop. The short alley led to a few more shops before transitioning to a large, public garden. Your dog was nowhere in sight. He could be anywhere now.

Just as your heart was sinking, you heard him bark jovially. You followed the sound down a set of stairs, leading into a shop set in the basement of one of the buildings—it would sink in later that it was a taxidermy shop. Inside, you found your dog enjoying scritches from a stranger. They both noticed you at the same time and looked at you.

“Hello,” the man greeted. He stood up, picking Mr. Piddles up as he did. The dog’s three heads all thrashed and fought to be the one to be pet. “I take it you’re his owner.”

“Yes,” you said, having mostly caught your breath. “Sorry if he gave you any trouble.”

He chuckled as he looked down at your dog affectionately and gave one of his heads a kiss. “No trouble at all. Actually, he reminds me a lot of my old dog.”

“Three heads and all?” you joked.

“Yes, actually,” he laughed again. He noticed your surprise then pulled out his phone, unlocking it and showing it to you. His wallpaper was of him being attacked with kisses by a three headed dog half the man’s size.

“The hell? Is it like some super rare breed or mutation?”

He shrugged and put his phone away. “I don’t know. None of the other dogs from his litter were like him. He was a handful at times, but he was the best dog I ever had.”

“When did he pass?”

“A year ago—today, actually.”

You cringed internally from the foot in your mouth. “Oh. I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head and shrugged dismissively, looking down at your puppy still wiggling around for love in his arms. “It’s fine. All things pass. And I’d like to think your little one showing up today is his way of telling me he’s still here.”

The love in his eyes and voice spoke of all the sweet memories he was recounting. It was heartwarming, and made you excited for Mr. Piddles to grow up. Perhaps he might even have some good tips on raising him.

“My name is Hades, by the way,” he said as he handed you your dog.

You smiled. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Persephone.”


End file.
